LoverBoy My LoverBoy
by Zaya Rucas Shawngla
Summary: He thinks they are perfect for each other she doesn't a story in which Zay tries to convince Maya that they are perfect for each and it leads to a secret romance with each other
1. 01 the very beginning

**_Here they are once again_**

 _Maya - I don't like you like that_

 ** _She told him_**

 _Maya - we're just friends nothing more_

 _nothing less OK Zay you are great but I'm not the girl for you you think I am trust me I'm not who you want_

 ** _How could he prove it to her this is crazy she thought_**

 _Zay - I'll prove it to you that you are Maya I will_

 _ **NO Zay NO she screams**_

 _Maya - we're not meant to be together we're meant to be friends only friends that's it_

 _ **Looking at her**_

 _Zay - why what are you so scared of why won't you give us a shot_

 _ **Looking at him**_

 _Maya - I'm not a girl you love I'm broken and can't be fixed Zay I'll hurt you and I don't want break you please I'm the girl who was left behind as a kid by her dad that's me I'm that girl and you don't want that_

 _ **She's not broken to him she's not that girl to him**_

 _Zay - how do you know that is true we'd be great together Maya you are not that girl to me you are not broken to me you won't hurt me Maya_

 _ **He was determined to show her how much she means to him**_

 _Maya - how do you know that I won't hurt you_

 _ **He smiles at her**_

 _Zay - I believe in you let me show you that we are perfect for each other all I'm asking is for a chance to try and if in the end it doesn't work out for us then your right we're not meant to be but in the end if we do work out we could be amazing together_

 _ **Hoping she's willing to try**_

 _Maya - you are asking for trouble but I'm willing to try_

 _ **He couldn't help but smile**_


	2. 02 could be happy

**_Maya founds a note at her door_**

 _The Note_

 _Hey blonde beauty meet me at Topanga's for a surprise Zay ps I know you hate surprises but you'll love this one trust me_

 ** _Looking at the note_**

 _Maya - Zay seriously a surprise why_

 ** _But she wanted to know what it was so she picked up her jacket leaving her apartment_**

 _Maya - I hope this goes well_ _really I do_

 ** _Maya left to meet Zay_**

 _Zay - we could be so happy together if she let's us I know we could be_

 ** _Zay sat outside the art museum waiting for Maya to show up_**

 _Maya - hi_

 ** _He saw her his jaw dropping looking at her_**

 _Zay - whoa_

 ** _She was in a short red dress not to short high ponytail not to high lipstick to match red is her color_**

 _Maya - what why are you looking at me like that_

 ** _She's beautiful gorgeous and he was in awe of her_**

 _Zay - you look so beautiful as always_

 ** _She smiles at him_**

 _Maya - thank you why are we at a art museum_

 ** _Looking at him_**

 _Zay - come on come on_ you'll love it when you see it _Hart love it promise_

 ** _Walking inside it holds a surprise she'd love to see_**

 _Maya - OK Babineaux_ what did you do now

 ** _She follows him to be continued_**


	3. 03 for you

_**Looking around her**_

 _Maya - I thought you said meet at Topanga's_

 _ **He smiles at her**_

 _Zay - changed my mind this is for you on a Friday night Maya_

 _ **Looking at him**_

 _Maya - what is Zay_

 _ **He wrapped his arms around her**_

 _Zay - look closer at the art work I think you'll recognize the artist go check it out_

 _ **She looks closer at the art**_

 _Maya - wait art work by Maya Hart_

 _ **She thought this was a dream**_

 _Zay - yes by you it's real really real Maya_

 _ **She looks at him**_

 _Maya - Zay what did you do how did you do this get my art in here like this_

 _ **He smiled at her again**_

 _Zay - I have my ways Maya I know how much art means to you and you deserve it and I see you when you try to hide just being yourself but I see you and if that this doesn't prove you wrong and me right that we are perfect for each other I'll keep going to prove it to you because it's worth it_ _just like you are I'll never stop believing in you Maya_

 _ **She couldn't believe what he did for it**_

 _Maya - me you did this all of this just for me why_

 _ **Why is not hard**_

 _Zay - you are perfect you deserve it and I want all your dreams to come true and I'll do anything for them to believe me yet_

 _ **She wraps her arms around him**_

 _Maya - let's try but for now it's our little secret_ _and I promise it's just for a little while_

 _ **She kisses him he kisses back**_

 _Zay - OK_

 _ **It's just begun**_


End file.
